


Sexiest Santa Wins

by writing_ramblings



Series: McReyes Winter Break 2018 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, McReyes Winter Break, Sexy Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Jesse and Gabe have a bet: who ever dresses as the sexiest Santa, chooses what they do on Christmas Eve.





	Sexiest Santa Wins

**Author's Note:**

> bonus day eight - sexy santa
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't think of anything for say seven ("fireplace") though i really wanted to. If i do think of something, I'll add it later jsut to have all eight fics together and fully complete the week. But I'm happy i made something for every day except one and now back to the other ongoing projects.

A soon as the door of the bathroom closes behind Gabriel, Jesse throws his hat away to reveal a red Santa hat. He quickly takes off his boots and kicks them under the bed before slipping off his pants and almost tearing off his shirt. Underneath his clothes, he had red tight, shorts with black suspenders strapped over his shoulders, a black belt, and red and white stripe socks. He grabs his pants again and searches in one of the pockets for the mistletoe he had brought. He holds it with his teeth and lies down on the bed, facing the bathroom door, as sexy as he thinks he looks.

They had a made a deal for Christmas Eve, who ever looked the sexiest, would get to choose what they did. Jesse might not have much on him, but he knows Gabriel loves his formed biceps, hairy chest and the trails of hair that goes down to his crotch. He also knows by the way Gabriel grips on to his hair that he loves it wild. Jesse takes off the hat to mess it up a bit more and puts it on again.

He looks around the room as he waits for Gabe. The Chirstmas lights they put up together still shine bright, as well as the small tree they put up on a corner and a few presents have piled up underneath it, ready to be opened in the morning. The room looks warm compared to the cold outside. It’s cozy and perfect for the night they will have. The shower goes off and two minutes turn to five and then ten. When it’s almost fifteen minutes, Jesse is ready to go in. Gabriel usually doesn’t take this long after a shower.

“Ev’rythin alright, honeybun?” Jesse asks.

“Be right out,” Gabriel responds and Jesse nods to himself, at least he sounds fine.

A minute or two after, the door knobs wiggles and Jesse places the mistletoe back between his teeth. Gabriel comes out with a robe around himself and a Santa hat. His eyes widen when he sees Jesse, then he laughs as his eyes twinkle.

“You like?” Jesse asks, mistletoe still hanging from his mouth, as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Love it,” Gabriel answers, stepping closer to the bed. “Mistletoe is a nice touch.”

“Do I get a kiss?” Jesse asks, grabbing the mistletoe from his mouth.

Gabriel leans into the bed and kisses the younger man sweetly. He almost lets himself melt into it and lie on top of Jesse. “I just hope you love mine as much.”

“Oh, this wasn’t it?” Jesse moves his hand over to show Gabriel’s bathrobe. “I was starting to get a little disappointed.”

Gabriel scoffs and shakes his head as he unties his robe. He lets it slide down his shoulders, already displaying the red choker around his neck with a small, gold bell. Jesse lets out a light, approving laugh as he puts the mistletoe between his teeth again. Besides that, it seems like Gabe has nothing over his shoulders. Jesse bites his bottom lips in anticipation, and Gabriel drops the robe. Jesse’s mouth falls open and his eyes widen.

Gabriel’s wearing a strapless red corset, with a few white laced assets, a darker shade of red lacy panties, and a lighter red garter belt that’s holding white and red stockings. The more Jesse stares, Gabriel’s body heats up, and he shifts on his feet. The cowboy moves to sit on the edge of the bed and stretches out a hand for Gabe to take and pulls him a little closer.

“What’d you think?” Gabriel almost whispers, looking innocent, as if he doesn’t know what he’s doing to Jesse.

“You look gorgeous, sugar, and so delicious,” Jesse answers feeling out of breath already. His hands hold Gabriel’s hips before he says, “Guess you win.”

Gabriel smiles and places his hands around Jesse’s neck before he leans down and kisses the cowboy. They kiss for minutes, letting the moment slowly pass as they indulge in it. Jesse moans to the decadent taste of Gabriel’s hot mouth on his, almost like hot, melted chocolate. When his shorts start feeling tighter, he wraps his arms around Gabriel, and lifts him up with himself before turning around, landing Gabriel on the bed and the cowboy on top. Both laugh and Jesse sways the cotton ball at the end of his hat over Gabriel’s face before he kisses him.

“Tell me,” Jesse says and kisses Gabriel’s temple. “What does your little heart desire, darlin’?”

Gabriel hums and captures Jesse’s mouth with his own before answering, in a whisper that’s sinful, and it runs straight down to Jesse’s hardening cock, “I want to ride you, cowboy.”

“Fuck,” Jesse sighs before kissing his lover deeper, almost pushing him into the mattress.

Gabriel holds on to Jesse’s suspenders while Jesse’s hands explore every inch of fabric on Gabriel’s body. It isn’t until he feels Gabriel’s heavy, thick, hard cock, restrained by a thin layer of lace that his throat clogs and he growls with hunger coiling in his stomach. He slips a finger on the garter and slides it from side to side, feeling the goose bumps on Gabriel’s skin rise against his finger.

He takes his time, he doesn’t even know where to start with the beautiful display underneath him. He just keeps caressing every corner of Gabriel’s body and tracing the corset’s pattern with his fingers. He counts the times Gabriel’s breath catches in his throats and the small gasps that escape his puffed lips.

“I don’t even wanna unwrap ya,” Jesse murmurs, kissing down Gabriel’s neck.

“Then don’t, just fuck me already,” Gabriel begs and Jesse lets out a deep laugh.

“In a minute,” Jesse says before kissing him on his lips and then trailing down to his neck, shoulders and collarbones. Then what he can kiss of his chest before being covered by the corset.

Gabriel’s squirming by the time Jesse believe he has covered every part he can reach of Gabriel’s body and finally pulls the lacey panties to the side. They slide so easily and soft, it still amazes Jesse they’ve been able to restrain Gabriel’s cock.

He strokes, spreading the pre that beads on the tip, and drowns Gabriel’s moans with his own as they kiss. He peppers kisses as he lowers, even over the corset and patches of skin he sees, before reaching Gabriel’s cock. He kisses the shaft and licks a few lines, mapping the veins.

“Let me lie down,” Jesse says against Gabriel before both move. Jesse lies down and Gabriel makes sure to kiss him fiercely before climbing on his chest. Jesse’s pupils blow to the sight of Gabriel’s cock covering over his face and brushing his swollen lips. Gabriel slowly pushes his cock into Jesse’s opened mouth and the cowboy starts pressing his tongue around it, starting to taste and moan.

Gabriel arches his back and moans up to the ceiling, as his eyes close in pleasure. One of his hands dig into Jesse’s hair, pulling and gripping tight to the soft locks. He leans forward, getting his cock deeper into Jesse’s hot mouth, the cowboy moans more, the vibration shaking through Gabriel’s body and making him whimper.

After Gabriel’s satisfy, and he’s ready to move along, he slips his cock out of the cowboy’s mouth and slides his body back, letting his cock glide between their stomach, leaving a light path of saliva and pre-cum, before both their cocks touch. Jesse gasps lightly and Gabriel kisses him, dipping his tongue to taste himself. “Can you fuck me now?” Gabriel almost growls and Jesse chuckles.

“Yes, baby. All night long.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow and smirks, “You give yourself too much credit.” Jesse frowns and Gabriel laughs before kissing the expression away. He feels their bodies dissolving into the other, combining their bones and their hearts beating together. He can feel them heating up until they glow, thumbing in their ribcages until it burns, until it feels like fireworks are crackling in their lungs.

Jesse’s sneaky hand finds its way to the back of Gabriel’s panties and slithers inside, his finger feels the beginning of the crack and slowly teases down. His eyes snap open when he feels a flat, round surface where Gabriel’s hole is supposed to be. When his lips stop moving, Gabriel laughs, knowing what the cowboy felt.

“Had it in me almost all day,” Gabriel says, obscenely, and licks Jesse’s bottom lip before kissing him.

Jesse purrs as he kisses back, “Yer killin’ me, and I love it.” It’s a slow torture that boils his blood that makes his bones rattle and a fever run through his skin. “You knew you were gun’ win?”

Gabriel shrugs as he smiles, “Just hope if you did, you’d want me to ride you.”

“You can tell me anytime you wanna do that. I’ll never be against it, sweetpea.” Jesse kisses him with a moan, already imagining Gabriel’s round ass bouncing around his cock, taking him fully and making Jesse whine and squirm under him.

Gabriel’s on his knees, with his head down and ass up, a moaning and whimpering mess and hat long gone. The plug lies by his foot and Jesse’s tongue deep in his lose hole. It’s been minutes that feels like an hour since Jesse started teasing him like this. Poking his tongue in and out, rimming the gaping hole and using his fingers to keep it open.

“Jesse,” Gabriel cries into the pillow. His cock feels too heavy between his thighs, ready to burst, but he doesn’t want to, yet. He knows Jesse’s must be the same, especially after receiving hardly any attention. “I know you want it too.” Gabriel wiggles his ass, causing Jesse to moan and dive deeper, his nose pressed against Gabriel’s skin.

“I do, I do,” Jesse says before kissing one of Gabriel’s butt cheeks and then the other. The cowboy grabs the bottle of lube he had pulled out from the nightstand and coats his own weeping cock. He pushes Gabriel’s hips to the mattress and spreads the cheeks to have a good look at the gapping, lose hole, waiting to be filled. Once his cock is aligned, he rubs it over the rim of the pucker before slowly slipping it inside.

A sinful moan escapes Gabriel’s mouth, finally feeling full as his body shivers. Jesse’s movement is light, barely a jerk so Gabriel can adjust around him. He doesn’t move much yet, he’s only getting Gabriel ready for what’s to come. Once both have a quick taste, Jesse pulls out and lies beside Gabriel as the commander moves to saddle his hips. His hand eagerly grabs Jesse’s slicked cock and he lowers himself. His quivering thighs lower him as he swallows Jesse’s cock and the cowboy almost cries loud enough for the whole base to hear on this silent night.

Gabriel doesn’t wait for much, he starts bouncing as soon as Jesse’s balls touch his ass. Jesse rambles a string of pet names and beautiful words that Gabriel can hardly pay attention to. His head feels light, as if he’s soaring through clouds, and Jesse’s tight grips on his waits is the only things keeping him from completely leaving this world.

The corset goes lower with every bounce and Jesse’s right hand flies to catch one of his nipples, finally being able to play with it. Gabriel’s head leans back to the sensation tingling from the touch and coming from his ass.

Jesse’s lost for words when he looks up at Gabriel. The Christmas lights shimmering on his bronze skin, adding an extra glow to his shine. He’s like an angel that has fallen after tempting Jesse to sin with his body built by Lucifer himself. Jesse holds Gabriel still, tries to control him before he thrusts upwards into Gabriel. The older man gasps as his mouth remains gapped, but his eyelids are too heavy to keep open.

Jesse feels a coat of melted gold slipping around them. It brings them a glow and heat, the sensation of becoming one. Of their hearts clashing together in a fierce race, seeing which one spills the three sweet words first, and who says it louder.

“I love you, Gabe,” Jesse pants.

“Love you too, Jesse,” Gabriel answers, panting as much.

“Fuck, I love ya s’much,” Jesse winces when he feels a spark of pleasure heating up in his groin.

“Jesse!” Gabriel gasps as he places his hands on the cowboy’s chest, swaying his hips faster and stronger, wanting to shatter at Jesse’s mercy and let him pick up the pieces and shape him back, just to break him again in the morning.

They come together, and break apart in breathless gasps and moans. They whisper their names softly before they grow quiet and Gabriel remains around Jesse, taking every drop of come he can.

Jesse sits up, hisses a little to his softening cock inside of Gabriel, and wraps his arms around the older man. He kisses him like it’s the first time, like they hadn’t just crumble in each other’s arms and he’s new, ready to go again.

“Good Christmas Eve?” Gabriel asks against Jesse’s lips.

“The best so far,” Jesse responds and kisses him, breathing in deep the scent of sex, cinnamon and spice. “Merry Christmas, Gabe.”


End file.
